


Bike Lessons

by rafaelswaithe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelswaithe/pseuds/rafaelswaithe
Summary: Sweet Pea teaches Y/N how to ride his bike. When you take it upon yourself to learn more while he's not around, things go wrong.Requested on Tumblr by the user @analovesearth: I wanted to request a oneshoot with dear sweet pea where he tries to teach you how to ride his bike but something goes and you get hurt quite a bit lets say, maybe not like a broken leg but more than a little scratch you know, mostly fluff!





	Bike Lessons

“Okay, put one hand here,” Sweet Pea instructed, guiding your hand to one of the handlebars and the other to the other side. “The other one here.”

“I could have figured that one out, Sweets,” you teased, smirking over at your boyfriend from where you sat on his motorcycle.

He narrowed his eyes playfully, pointing a finger at you, “Watch it.”

You giggled quietly, puckering your lips for a kiss, which he obliged, leaning over the handlebars to press a quick kiss to your lips.

“Alright, so, you have your clutch, gear shift, throttle, and your brakes,” he spoke, gesturing to each thing. You nodded as you listened closely, trying to retain all of it. You didn’t know how to drive a standard car, much less a bike, but you’d wanted to learn just in case. Plus, it was something that the two of you could spend time doing together.

With Sweet Pea’s temper and the way that he easily got irritated with most things, you half expected him to not be a great teacher. But with you, he’d been patient, and things had been great so far. He was hesitant to be too harsh with you, and it paid off, because it kept you from getting frustrated yourself.

“Alright,” he spoke, stepping from in front of the bike to stand beside it. “When you feel comfortable, take it out of neutral and let off the clutch, _slowly_ ,” he guided you, ensuring to specify that last part.

You did as he said, feeling the bike gradually begin to move forward, inch by inch.

“Okay, now give it some gas. Just a little to get it moving,” he said, moving alongside the bike.

Doing as he instructed, you felt the bike begin to roll forward a bit quicker then, and you grinned to yourself. You were _actually_ doing it. Sure, this was only the beginning stages, but you were getting there, and that was what mattered to you at the moment.

“Good, babe, that’s good,” Sweet Pea praised you, a soft smile on his lips. “Let off the throttle and pull your brake to stop. Take the clutch and put it back into neutral.”

You did as he said, and he moved over to you, putting the kickstand down on the bike to level it. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your lips, and you let out a soft sigh as you returned it.

It had been a few months since the two of you had gotten together, but still, you swooned with each kiss. Sweet Pea was a great kisser, and despite his hard reputation, he was very good to you. You adored everything about him, even at times when he made you so frustrated that you could barely think straight.

“I didn’t think that the teacher was supposed to distract the student this way,” you teased, a sly smirk on your lips as you lifted a hand, your thumb moving to stroke gently over his jaw.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head, “Normally, I’d agree, but sometimes the temptation is just too much,” he replied, brushing his nose affectionately against yours before taking a step back and standing up straight.

“Alright, let’s give it another try, see how much you remember,” Sweet Pea spoke, gesturing for you to reposition yourself on the bike and do the steps that he’d taught you over again.

——————————

Sweet Pea had left about half an hour ago, catching a ride in the truck with FP to do a job for him and the Serpents. Spotting his bike keys on the hook by the door, an idea began to swirl around in your head.

You’d been having Sweets teach you how to ride his bike for about a week, and you were starting to really get the hang of it. You’d made it all the way down the street and back a couple of days ago, and you smiled to yourself as you remembered just how proud of you Sweet Pea had been.

Pushing yourself off of the couch, you moved toward the door, grabbing his keys from where they hung. You pulled on your jacket and your shoes, walking out of the house and closing the door behind you.

As you made your way over to the bike, you couldn’t help but smile. Just the bike itself reminded you of Sweet Pea, and the fact that you were able to share this experience with him now that he was teaching you to ride made it that much better.

You enjoyed making your boyfriend proud. One of your favorite things was when you managed to impress him, and you wanted to practice driving the bike a bit while he was gone, wanting to him impress him the next time the two of you had a lesson.

You pushed the key in, turning it and grinning wider than before as you heard the bike’s engine roar to life. You followed the steps that he instructed you to how to do, grinning as everything started to go according to plan.

You took off at a slow but decent speed, making your way down the street. Once you felt that you’d gone far enough away from Sweet Pea’s trailer, you decided to make a U-turn and head back.

You slowed down a bit, preparing to make the turn, but as you were halfway through the turn, you felt the back tire begin to skid against the road, and it was then you remembered it had rained earlier that day. You must have hit a patch of water, the bike leaning uncomfortably to one side. Panicking, you turned the handlebars to try and right it, causing the bike to spin out completely.

The bike spun out of control, sending you flying off. You cried out as your body slid against the wet ground, scraping against the hard cement as the bike landed on its side a few feet from you.

Wincing as you begun to try and move, you felt a sharp, stinging pain in your side. In the process of you crashing, you’d brushed over the concrete just right, leaving you with a number of scrapes and likely soon-to-be bruises against your ribcage. It could have been a lot worse, but it seemed that you’d lucked out for the most part.

You pushed through it, though it wasn’t easy, getting to your feet and moving to where the bike had crashed. Using most of your remaining strength, you guided the bike back into the upright position. Going through the motions to cut the engine, you decided instead to walk the bike the short distance back to the trailer.

You set the bike up back in its spot and headed back into Sweet Pea’s trailer, finding the first aid kit that you’d used on him so many times to clean yourself up.

——————————

You were already cleaned up and fast asleep when Sweet Pea got home from the job, setting his keys down lightly and trying to wake you by being too loud.

He slipped his shoes off, along with his jacket. As he made his way toward the bedroom, he discarded clothes as he went.

Sweet Pea reached the bed and you stirred slightly, feeling the mattress shift beneath his weight as he crawled in next to you. “Sorry, princess, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he spoke, placing a soft kiss against your forehead.

You shook your head lightly, “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m glad you’re home.”

His hand moved over your side to wrap around your waist and bring you in closer, and despite your best efforts, you cried out in protest. The pain from your earlier accident was too much to be touched right now.

Sweet Pea jerked his hand back in response, startled, but also concerned. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he apologized, though he wasn’t sure what had happened. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

You bit down hard on your lip as you waited for the pain to subside, knowing that you were likely in for a lecture once you told him what you’d done. Instead, you lifted your shirt, showing him the damage done to your side, watching him wince sympathetically before his expression turned dark.

“What happened? Did someone do this to you? Talk to me,” he replied, anger growing as he thought about just what he would do if anyone had hurt you.

“No, no… no one hurt me. Well, no one _else_ ,” you started, glancing down toward the bed, averting your eyes from his intense gaze. “I took the bike down the street. I wanted to get a little practice in while you were gone, impress you with how well I did next time. I forgot it rained earlier and I hit a patch of water and spun out.”

“I’m sorry, Pea, I’m so sorry. It was dark, so I don’t know if there’s damage to the bike, but it was stupid. I just wanted to impress you and make you proud,” you explained, a frown on your lips as tears formed in the corners of your eyes.

Sweet Pea’s eyes widened slightly, his brow arching as you told him what happened. “Are you okay? Did you get help from anyone? Topaz or anybody?” he asked you, sitting up a bit and beginning to check you for injuries anywhere else.

You shook your head. “I’m fine. I cleaned myself up with the first aid kit. If I feel any worse, I’ll get checked out more, but I think I’m okay.”

He nodded, letting out a soft sigh. “Babe, you never had to learn to ride the bike to impress me. I’m impressed by you every day,” he spoke quietly, tucking your hair behind your ear as he looked down into your eyes, thumbs coming up to wipe at your tears.

“You’re not mad?” you asked, brow furrowing in a bit of confusion. “Your bike, it’s got to have some damage… I’ll pay for it if it does, I promise.”

Sweet Pea shook his head, “I’m not worried about the bike. If something’s wrong with it, I can fix it. I do it all the time. I’m just glad that you’re okay. The bike’s replaceable, you’re not.”

You nodded quickly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. You didn’t expect for him to be cruel to you, but you weren’t expecting this reaction either. You’d at least been waiting for a lecture.

He returned your kiss, thumb brushing gently against your cheek. “I’ll be honest, I’m not happy that you took the bike without me being here, but it’s only because I want you to be safe,” he spoke against your lips.

“I always feel safe with you,” you replied easily, closing your eyes as your forehead rested against his.

“I know,” he said quietly, “same for me with you.”

You smiled, kissing him again before pulling back just enough to snuggle against his side, resting your head against his chest.

“Get some rest, princess. We’ll figure everything out in the morning,” Sweet Pea said, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

That was all it took and you drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in his arms.


End file.
